The Genomics Revolution and the resultant explosion of knowledge in genomics are shaping our futures. Therefore, it is crucial that knowledge of genomics is broadly disseminated, so that future scientists, educators, policy makers, community leaders, and heads of households can harness the beneficial power of genomic science. Given the indiscriminate impact of this Revolution on all of society, it is especially important that access to genomics information be equitable, so that students representing our nation's diversity can all benefit. One way to achieve this equity of access is by using multimedia technology to create and deliver an innovative, interactive, CD-based learning tool, a "MediaBook," that appeals to multiple learners with different goals and learning styles. By employing a detailed five stage MediaBook production plan that incorporates ongoing evaluation strategies and clear milestones, this proposal will not only yield a fully-evaluated, commercialization-ready MediaBook, but also publishable data describing efficacy of the production plan and effectiveness of multimedia learning tools in building scientific knowledge and interest. This proposal, then will give rise to not only a valuable educational tool, but also will model how higher education can begin to create novel, engaging instructional media for a new age in science and technology.